Glimpse
by Hecate's Wrath
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Artie and Tina to Rachel, to Finn, to Quinn and back again, post-Glee. Chapter Four: Finn and Rachel, 20 years later. Being a part of something special makes you special... right?
1. Lingerie Beginnings

AN: Drabbles about grownup Artie and Tina. They will be posted sporadically. Enjoy!

Oh, and you should check out the joint account I have with _Miss Maggie_. It's called and it can be found in my favorites. Tomorrow we will be posting our first collab fic--a Tartie VDay. Check it out!

Thanks muchly to the loverly _Expecting Rain_ who explained to me that there is, actually, a difference between Fiance and Fiancee. Haha. Thanks dearest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Hey. Fiancee." The whisper is accompanied by a rough nudge to the shoulder. Tina would like nothing more than to ignore it; she is _exhausted_ after what they've just done, and she just wants to sleep. It is, after all, well past one in the morning and they _both_ have to be up to get ready for work in less than five hours.

"Mmh?" she grunts instead, rolling over to lay on his shoulder.

"Hey, remember the first time you wore lingerie for me?"

Tina groans, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're so romantic, Abrams. Jeez."

Artie chuckles and closes his eyes sleepily. "Do you still have that one?" he asks idly.

Tina nods against his arm. "Yeah. I just haven't worn it recently. You seem to like the blue and black one better. The one with all the ruffles."

Artie makes a sound of appreciation nd Tina smiles.

"See?" she teases, making herself comfortable on his chest.

"You look nice in all of them," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Jesus, Abrams," Tina yawns. "I only have _three_."

He smiles. "Including the one I—?"

"No. That one fits weirdly now. I don't count it."

Artie's smile grows smug. "Hey Fiancee?"

Tina grins into his chest. "What?"

"I love you."

She bites her lip. She's been hearing that same statement for about eight or so years now. It doesn't get old. "Love you too, Artie," she says quietly, closing her eyes and settling in to sleep. "Love you too."


	2. Preggers

AN: A short, silly drabble that I wrote just for the hell if it. Enjoy:)

And.. check out , the collab account between me and Miss Maggie. We wrote a Vday fic. We posted it. It is EPIC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

When Artie rolls into the apartment one Friday evening with a box of pizza in his lap, he does not expect to be met with Tina, on the couch, with red puffy eyes, in a very un-Tina-like ensemble, from the messy ponytail to the ratty t-shirt, black sweatpants he's pretty sure belonged to him at one point, and mismatched socks.

"Er, hi," he says, setting the pizza on the table. "Rough day at work?" he asks, loosening his tie and shrugging out of his jacket. "Tee?"

She sniffs miserably. "Hi."

He raises an eyebrow, rolling to the couch and shifting onto the furniture fairly easy. "You okay?"

She nods forlornly and curls up against him. "I have something to show you."

"Did the cat die?" he asks immediately, looking for the black nuisance, but Tina shakes her head.

"No." Slowly, she brings out her hands. In her right, she is clenching a small white stick tightly. Artie looks at it curiously as she hands it to him. It takes him a minute to realize what he's looking at.

"Tee, is this—?"

Tina nods miserably.

"And so you're—?"

Again with the miserable nodding, and Artie beams, despite the fact that his wife is _obviously_ not okay with this.

"Tee, that's great! Why—why aren't you—? I thought you wanted to be a mom!"

Tina sighs forlornly and looks at her feet. "My feet are going to swell," she says in a small voice.

Artie looks at her, confused, because Tina has never been _vain_. "Tee…"

She sniffles. "My shoes aren't going to fit!" she wails finally, throwing herself on him. "My boots! I'm not going to be able to wear combat boots for _nine months_!"

* * *

Yes, I know Tina is OOC. I'm blaming it on the hormones:)

I got a lot of alerts and favorites and a couple reviews last chapter. Thanks for the love guys n gals!!


	3. Dear Prudence andor Ringo

AN: I needed some sunshine today. Enjoy.

And checkout --the collaborative account between the ever-lovely Miss Maggie and I! Some of you have been by to say hello--thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"We are _not_," Tina says, laying on the couch with her eyes closed one Sunday afternoon (three weeks til due date and counting), "naming our baby _Prudence_."

Artie watches his wife for a minute, contemplating his next move. "But, Tee—"

"No buts, Artie," Tine replies tiredly, resting a hand on her stomach. "I'm all for Beatles references for our children, but I refused to exile our child to outcasthood before they have a chance to try and make friends. I'm not _cruel_. Will you hand me that pillow?"

Obediently, Artie hands it to his wife. "Please?" he asks after a minute.

Tina groans. "Artie, I love you, I do. But this baby seems to be currently intent killing my bladder or my kidneys. Quite possibly both. And I don't want to talk about what we're going to name the baby when she's karate-chopping my spleen." Tina winces and shifts position.

"Must be her Korean roots," Artie says casually, and Tina grabs the throw pillow she's not using and chucks it at her husband's head. He catches it and laughs, before wheeling closer to the couch and resting his hands on Tina's stomach.

Gently he presses a kiss to her bellybutton and smoothes his hands down the gentle curve. "Hi Pru," he coos softly at her stomach. "Hi. Are you causing Mama problems? Hm? You're putting her in a bad mood, Pru," he whispers conspiratorially. "And if you keep doing this, Daddy's not going to get—"

"ARTHUR DANIEL ABRAMS," Tina says, sitting up partially. "I will _not_ allow you to talk to our child that way!"

Artie grins and kisses Tina's stomach sweetly. "So anyway, Pru," he continues conversationally. "Please take a nap so Mommy and I can—"

Tina whacks him on the head before he can finish his sentence and Artie grins, patting her stomach affectionately.

"Stop calling our kid 'Pru,'" Tina grumbles. "We don't even know that it's a girl! And we are _not_ naming her Prudence."

Artie grins and kisses Tina's ear. "Ringo if it's a boy," he says casually. "I'm going to make a sandwich. Want something?"

"Water," she replies, ignoring the Ringo comment. "And yogurt."

Artie nods wheeling towards the kitchen.

Tina looks down at her stomach beseechingly. "You hear that, kid?" she asks. "Prudence or Ringo." With a sigh, she shakes her head. "You better have my brains," she says, shifting positions. "Because otherwise? God help you."

* * *

Prudence or Ringo?


	4. Golden

AN: This was originally just Artie and Tina. Then I wrote some Rachel and some Finn that didn't belong anywhere so... enjoy!

Thanks muchly to _Miss Maggie_, who helped immensely with the reconstruction of this collection of drabbles. You rock, bb.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it.

* * *

Rachel Berry does not become Rachel Hudson, as much as dreams about it—sixteen is too young to know about the rest of her life, and she and Finn call it quits five days before they graduate.

Yes, she cries, but she knows she is destined for greater things and she moves to tiny New York apartment in August and doesn't look back.

She does not make Broadway. A part of her (a very, very tiny part) never expected to, because, really, she's Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio, and while she's bigger than that, Broadway is for brighter stars. She wants it too much, and she thinks briefly of a conversation she had with a boy in a mohawk, both of them 16 and painfully young.

Moving out of the city is a good decision—she attends college and gets a degree to teach and, while she's can almost hear someone snarky—Kurt, perhaps—making some comment about letting her terrify students, she doesn't make a half-bad music teacher, in rural Ohio, in a town just like Lima.

In May, she marries a man she met in college and she wears flowers in her hair. Maybe a tiny part of her regrets not marrying Finn, but who marries their high school sweetheart, really? In the grand scheme of things, those relationships rarely work, and she is hard in love with David Aarons.

Rachel Aarons has a nice ring to it, and David has softened her hard edges. While she's still high-maintenance and silly and dramatic, she is softer, less harsh, and it makes her better, makes her shine brighter, for all that she's not a star anymore.

* * *

Finn is heartbroken over Rachel for a few weeks, but he has a full-ride to Ohio State on his _voice_ and he gets an education and out of Lima and, really, that's all that he wanted, ever.

And a girl, but he has time to work on that, because when he moves away, girls _hurt_ too much—Quinn and lies leave a bad taste in the back of his throat, and Rachel still just _hurts_.

While he's sitting around trying to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life (because football was never going to be _anything_ and he's not crazy like Rachel, can't "make it big" like she claimed she was going to), he thinks maybe he'd like to be like Mr. Schue, only not teach Spanish, because he doesn't _understand_ it, and help people. Help kids like him, like he was.

He marries a girl from one of his education classes (her name is Kate, not Quinn or Rachel, _Kate_ and she is sweet and nice and smells good) and they have a bunch of kids and Finn and Kate has a nice ring to it and he's happy.

It doesn't even hurt that badly when there's a girl in one of his classes with blonde hair in a Cheerios uniform who everyone calls Drizzle. He looks at her and thinks "almost" and then continues on with the lesson.

He is happy, and that is a part of different future.

* * *

How are you special?


End file.
